This invention relates in general to body and frame assemblies for vehicles. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved structure for a modular body and frame assembly for a vehicle that includes two or more frame modules that are pivotally connected together by a hook and pin system.
Many land vehicles in common use, such as automobiles, vans, and trucks, include a body and frame assembly that is supported upon a plurality of ground-engaging wheels by a resilient suspension system. The structures of known body and frame assemblies can be divided into two general categories, namely, separate and unitized. In a typical separate body and frame assembly, the structural components of the body portion and the frame portion of the vehicle are separate and independent from one another. When assembled, the frame portion of the assembly is resiliently supported upon the vehicle wheels by the suspension system and serves as a platform upon which the body portion of the assembly and other components of the vehicle can be mounted. Separate body and frame assemblies of this general type are found in most older vehicles, but remain in common use today for many relatively large or specialized use modern vehicles, such as large vans, sport utility vehicles, and trucks. In a typical unitized body and frame assembly, the structural components of the body portion and the frame portion are combined into an integral unit that is resiliently supported upon the vehicle wheels by the suspension system. Unitized body and frame assemblies of this general type are found in many relatively small modern vehicles, such as automobiles and minivans.
Traditionally, each model or style of vehicular body and frame assembly has been designed for use with a particular size or type of vehicle. For example, different models or styles of vehicular body and frame assemblies have been designed and built for use with small passenger cars, medium passenger cars, large passenger cars, light trucks, and heavy trucks. Although effective, this approach to the design of vehicular body and frame assemblies has been found to be somewhat limited in flexibility and, therefore, inefficient. This is because each size or type of vehicle requires a unique body and frame assembly, even when portions of differing body and frame assemblies are similar in size or shape. To address this, it is known to provide a vehicle body and frame assembly that is formed from the assembly of two or more individual modules. The assembly of such individual modules has been found to provide increased flexibility in the design of vehicular body and frame assemblies, particularly when portions of the body and frame assemblies are similar in size or shape. However, known modular body and frame assemblies have been found to be relatively difficult to connect together to form the modular body and frame structure. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a modular body and frame assembly for a vehicle that facilitates the connection of adjacent frame modules.
This invention contemplates that the vehicular body and frame assembly be manufactured from a plurality of individual frame modules that can be selectively connected together to form customized assemblies. Each of the individual modules can be constructed in any desired manner. To connect the modules together, each module has cooperating first and second connecting structures provided thereon. The first connecting structures are designed to connect to the second connecting structures. For example, the first connecting structures may be formed as hooks provided on the lower portions of the frame modules, and the second connecting structures may be formed as pins provided on the lower portions of the frame modules upon which the hooks can be engaged. The frame modules can be connected together in this manner and pivoted to a mating position, wherein they can be positively retained together by bolts or other fasteners that extend between the mating frame modules.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.